


Three Strikes I'm Out

by timaeusTestified



Series: Frostiron fics [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Poor Loki, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony you bastard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Strikes I'm Out

Loki is sitting on the couch, his hands covering his face and hiding the tear trails of rage and sadness. The moans and screams of pleasure can still be heard from his and Tony's room, he hadn't dared go in there. 'Is this the third or fourth time?' Loki thinks bitterly. '"It was a drunken mistake, I'm so sorry." Tony will say, just as he always does.' He cries harder into his hands and suddenly he's angry, and can't stay there anymore. He gets up and finds a pen and a notepad, writing a note for Tony.  
Tony  
I'm sorry I'm just not enough for you. I can't stay here, or stay with you when you continue to hurt me this way. I love you nonetheless, I'm sorry.  
~Loki~  
He wraps his scarf tighter around his neck and leaves the tower for the last time.

Its been two weeks and no one has heard from Loki. Tony has been sick with worry and guilt and almost crazy looking for Loki. Little did he know he was just on a street corner downtown, all day everyday. He had to make money somehow.


End file.
